Sealing the Cirlce
by Opal363
Summary: This takes place after the Iron Town incident. Hopefully it also shows the love that is there and that has always been there. Not one of my best stories, but that is only because it is one of my first. sweatdrops*


Title: Sealing the Circle Author: Opal Anime: Princess Mononoke Pairings: Sans + Ashitaka Warnings: None really.sap! Notes: This takes place after Iron Town.some spoilers  
  
Sealing the Circle  
  
Sans midnight blue eyes scanned the valley, her brothers standing close to her side, watching and waiting. It had been almost eight years since Iron Town was destroyed and Forest Village emerged where the dust, and pollution had once been thick. They had kept their word and fought now to protect the re-growing Spirit Forest. Lady Eiboshi saw to it personally that no man go near the iron that was rich in the mountain. The days of mining from it were over, and the days to helping nature return had begun in its place. Ashitaka worked constantly to rebuild the homes that were lost as well as the refuge for the seriously wounded as well as the lepers. He kept his promise to visit her, but after a year she began to see less of him. In the second year it felt like every other month that she got to see him. In one of the his last visits he had told her that a great war had broken out, and that he would be there fighting to save the forest and the people again. That was the last she saw of Ashitaka.  
While out surveying the lands, a grand, red elk appeared on the edge of the young forest. Yakool stood as mighty and proud as ever. Sans didn't know what to do, she was frozen to her position. Appearing from behind a small hill was Ashitaka himself. He had grown a great deal since she last saw him, but than again so had she.  
Ashitaka's black hair was still short and unruly. He was taller now with a well toned body, she realized as he pulled off his midnight blue shirt. Along one of his arms was a deep scar. Sans winced when she saw it; it ran from his shoulder and wrapped at a nasty angle towards his chest. The white scar stood boldly out against his bronzed skin. He sat down and looked around as if waiting for her to appear. Yakool looked longingly at his dear friend, and than began to graze on the lush, green, grass.  
Suddenly it was as if the years had never passed, and they were still teenagers that fought so desperately to save a great forest from total annihilation, and Aishitaka his life.  
Sans now long hair caught in a swift breeze, and for a moment obscured her vision. The Wolf Princess still wasn't sure if she was ready to face the one human who actually fought to have nature and humans live together in harmony.  
There was a cool, wet nudge in the palm of her hand, looking down at her wolf brother she smiled.  
"What are you going to do?" One of the snow-white wolves asked in a gruff voice. Clutching at the dagger around her neck, she smiled.  
"It's time to tell him. Come on." Creeping out of her hiding place, the two wolves and their human sister stepped out into the warm sun.  
  
Yakool's ears perked up, a familiar scent was in the air. The large, red elk scanned the area and saw three figures advancing towards them. Yakool wasn't the only one who sensed the change. Aishitaka swung around to see a young woman with long, flowing, umber hair, and red markings on her placid face. About her neck was the beautiful dagger he had given to her so many years back. She wore what appeared to be the same dresses only this one was newer and the cloth underneath the white dress was now of crimson hew. "Sans." The ex-prince said softly to himself. She was as beautiful as ever. And her wolf brothers just as protective.  
"Welcome back Aishitaka! I didn't think I'd ever see you again. I thought you had forgotten about me." The princess admitted shyly, adverting her eyes to the ground. Without warning, Aishitaka pulled her into a great hug.  
"Sans, you should know I would never leave you or forget about you." He could smell the sweet scent of flowers on her. "I have missed you greatly." He confessed as Sans pulled out of the embrace. "Come, I have something to tell you and show you. The forest will keep us safe from unwanted ears." She led him and the three beasts into the forest, and one by one they advanced into the very depths of the re-growing woods. When Sans felt that they were safe, she turned around. "I have great news. The Forest Spirit has returned, only it's in a new form." Her eyes lit up as the words left her lips. Aishitaka froze. Joy overflowing his heart.  
"It has?" He looked around. "When did it return?"  
"A year and a half ago. I was walking through the forest and stopped at a place I hadn't been to before. There was a small circular pool, and standing at the edge was the Forest Spirit. It stood there and then walked across the pool and disappeared." Sans was eager with excitement.  
"What did it look like?" Aishitaka still couldn't believe that the Forest Spirit had returned.  
"You'll see. It wants to see you." Sans said, and the young warrior felt frozen with shock.  
"Me?! Why?" Sans stared at him for a moment.  
"To tell you the truth I'm not exactly sure. But when the Forest Spirit walked away, those were the words I heard. Come on we better get moving before it gets too dark out."  
"Hop on Sans, it'll be faster if we take you." Her brother's rough voice, half requested half demanded.  
"Right." Hopping on her brother's back, she waited for Aishitaka to mount Yakool. Soon the small party was off racing thought the forest a dangerous speeds. The wolves taking the lead, and Yakool following close behind; as they dodged rocks and soared over fallen trees, the few skeletal remains of the old forest. Soon the animals broke out into a trot and finally a steady walk. Aishitaka's heart raced. Why would the new Forest Spirit wish to see him? As if stepping through a portal, the forest changed. The trees towered over their heads, and a lake sat placidly in a small clearing. Its cool water forming a perfect ring dazzled the eyes of both the animals and the former prince, and the princess. Dismounting their carriers, Aishitaka and Sans advanced towards the crystal clear pool. From across the lake appeared a form. As it neared, Aishitaka could see its full form and he had to gasp in awe at what stood before him. It appeared to be a unicorn, but not a unicorn for it had mighty wings folded carefully on its back. As it stepped onto the water's surface, its hooves changed to the same feet as the first Forest Spirit. Like a ghost it walked across the surface of the water and towards its guests, and stopped in front of Aishitaka and Sans. Its infinite black eyes stared lovingly at both people. Shock held the wolves and the elk in their places. Its low, sweet voice flowed into both Aishitaka's and Sans' ears.  
"It is time for you two to finish what has begun. The humans and nature now co-exist Lady Sans, and Forest Village is safe Prince Aishitaka. The final stage is for you two to let your lives connect. You cannot postpone destiny any longer. Go start your own lives. The forest is safe with strong allies like you." Bowing its great head, two segments fell from the horn upon its head, and dropped in front of the two warriors. "Those are for you. Have no fears, what is missing from my horn shall grow back in time." Turning around the new Forest Spirit walked back across the lake and disappeared into the black shadows of the looming forest. Bending down, Sans picked up the two bits of the horn, and their centers disintegrated and turned the rest into rings. Sans looked at the rings, they shown with a simple beauty. Aishitaka Sans hand and placed the symbol of eternal love on her finger. Deep indigo met dark umber. It was time to complete what had begun, and seal the circle of life by binding theirs.  
Owari  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
C&C is always welcome  
  
Opal Time to sleep me thinks 


End file.
